Stuck
by tasteoftheforbidden
Summary: A few days after the U.A. Sports Festival, Uraraka and Bakugo are forced to spend time with each other against their will. When opposites collide, there's no telling what would happen next. / / / UrarakaXBakugo because there isn't enough.


She knew there was an 80 percent chance of rain this afternoon, but as per usual, her optimistic attitude just couldn't let go of the fact that there was still a 20 percent chance that it wouldn't.

Uraraka let out an annoyed whine as she tried her best to sprint through the crowded streets of the Sunday market. She could already feel tiny droplets of water drizzling down as she ran faster, hoping she could get home before the downpour. To add to her misfortune, the plastic bags she was clutching on both hands made it difficult to block the rain out of her face. She berated herself once again for choosing to change into a shirt over her initial hoodie.

Uraraka turned a corner at full speed despite her house still being a good two to three kilometers away. She probably wouldn't be able to beat the rain, but she would damn near try.

Feeling the load on her right hand disappear, Uraraka halted to a stop, nearly tripping over her own feet.

"What the-"

A huge gaping hole met her gaze as she raised the now empty plastic bag near her face. Glancing behind her, she saw the rest of her groceries sprawled haphazardly across the street.

"Why?!"

Uraraka stomped her way back to the groceries, hauling them up one by one and stashing them in her remaining bag. Clutching the now full grocery bag against her chest, she placed one hand beneath it, making sure it wouldn't rip.

A particularly large drop of water hit the bridge of her nose, forcing her to blink in surprise. Without warning, the initial drizzle immediately transformed into a relentless rainstorm.

Without any options left, Uraraka ran into the nearest entrance she found – a nearby temple. Rushing through the cobble road as carefully as she could, she headed for the main hall of the shrine. She was nearly fully drenched now.

Reaching the top of the short stairway, Uraraka heaved a sigh of relief as she gently dropped down her groceries onto the wooden floor. All the doors were closed and it seemed like they haven't been used for a while. The place was a tad bit dusty and the wooden structure lack a polished sheen to it. Wiggling her hands to rid them of water, she began to swipe them at her clothes. It took her a few seconds before finally realizing she wasn't alone.

Just a few feet away, a pair of narrowed bloodshot eyes were glaring at her. Uraraka felt the hair on the back of her neck stand. There, right before her, was one pissed Katsuki Bakugo.

"B-Bakugo-kun…" She could barely hear her own voice over the barrage of rain. He was sitting a few feet away from her with his back leaning against one of the sliding wooden doors. His legs, covered in tattered jeans, were sprawled on the floor; both his hands resting languidly on the space between his legs holding a tall can of black coffee. A black hoodie hid his signature blonde hair but that scowling face was a trademark only he could pull off.

All she got for a reply was a click of a tongue as he looked away evidently annoyed.

Uraraka cleared her throat as she watched Bakugo take a sip from the can he had been clutching. Upon closer inspection, it seemed he had been here for a while. The floor beneath him had been littered with convenience store packages ranging from sandwiches, to jelly snacks, ice cream wrappers and juice cans. Had he been here the whole day?

Uraraka didn't know what to do with herself. This had been the first time she had been left alone with Bakugo ever since the U.A. Sports Festival. They didn't exactly talk much at school and it wasn't like they were even friends to begin with. Besides, it wasn't like there was anything they could talk about.

Feeling self-conscious, Uraraka decided to position herself to the farthest side of the shrine, opposite Bakugo. After taking no more than three steps, she paused at the strange shift she felt beneath her feet. In a split second, the wooden plank beneath her foot gave way, causing a chain reaction that resulted in nearly the entire left side of the shrine floor collapsing. Uraraka let out a shriek of surprise before pulling herself out of the hole her foot had fallen through. Crawling away backwards in panic, she felt something press against her back.

Turning her head around, she couldn't hide the look of surprise as she realized just how much of Bakugo's personal space she was invading. He was sandwiched uncomfortably between her and the large post at the corner of the shrine. With a livid look on his face, he pushed his right arm against her back to stop her from inching any closer. He was looking right at her, just barely a few inches away.

"Move!" Was all he said in his usual demanding tone, but the thunderstorm made him sound a lot quieter than what she was used to.

"Sorry!" Uraraka replied hastily as she turned to her side to give him some space. But it wasn't like she could move any further. There wasn't enough room left.

Bakugo seemed even more pissed as he bent one leg up to rest his arm on, coffee can dangling from his fingertips. For once, Uraraka was thankful that the rain had been this strong. It drowned out the awkward silence.

But as if on cue, the once chaotic downpour toned down slightly, flowing into a fixed rhythm. This allowed her to hear things better, like the way Bakugo's other hand had been toying with an empty candy wrapper. If there was one thing Uraraka had a hard time tolerating, it was prolonged silence. She couldn't understand why she felt so uncomfortable in these situations. She was sure Bakugo wasn't really one to engage in small talk and she wasn't even sure if she was capable to having a normal conversation with the class A hothead. But she knew she had to do something to ease the anxiety slowly building up in her chest.

"S-So… Uh… Do you think this rain will stop soon?" Uraraka paused to glance at Bakugo only to wince at the look he was giving her.

"Huh?!"

One word. It wasn't even technically a word. But it was all Bakugo needed to say to relay to her how ridiculous he found her right now. In that one non-word, he was able to tell her 'what the hell do you think you're doing?', 'are you even serious?', 'what makes you think I'd want to talk to you?', 'get lost idiot.'

But Uraraka wouldn't give up. It wasn't that she couldn't get a clue. It's just that she'd rather stumble around conversations than suffer in quiet agony. "I-I… Well, I mean they said there was an 80 percent chance of rain this afternoon so I was wondering if that 80 percent would last a few minutes or maybe an hour or so." She rambled on.

Bakugo continued to scowl at Uraraka in annoyance and disbelief. If looks could kill, she probably would have been dead by now.

"I knew I should have brought my umbrella, or at least wore a hoodie. And maybe perhaps even brought my own environmental bag! It was such a chore picking up all my groceries off the floor when-"

"U-Ra-Ra-Ka." Came Bakugo's slow but demanding tone.

Uraraka raised her eyebrows both in inquiry and fear.

"Do I look like I'm Deku to you?"

Uraraka blinked in reply, unsure of what exactly it was that Bakugo was implying.

"I don't give a shit. I'm not fucking interested in your stupid stories, got it?" He paused for emphasis, his glare completely fixed on her. "So shut the hell up."

Uraraka let out an irritated sigh at the rude statement. "Fine! Why don't you talk then?"

"Huh?!" Came Bakugo's incredulous tone. "Look woman, which part of me is giving you the idea that I'm actually open to conversations?"

Uraraka didn't offer a reply, only choosing to keep her defiant gaze on the aggravated boy before her.

"What the fucking hell is-"

"I don't like sitting in silence!" Uraraka folded her arms stubbornly, meeting Bakugo's glare head on.

"A few minutes of silence won't be the death of you, Uraraka. But I will if you don't shut the fuck up."

Uraraka swallowed her fear. "A-Are you seriously going to risk expulsion for using your powers on another student outside of school grounds?"

Bakugo was gritting his teeth now. "If you want to listen to yourself talk so much then go find your own place!"

"In this rain?" Uraraka replied in exasperation as she pointed a finger towards the downpour. "No way! Finals week is coming soon and I don't want to get sick and miss lessons!"

Bakugo let out a frustrated growl. "Then shut your stupid ass up!"

"Stop cursing at me!" Uraraka replied just as loud.

A blinding flash of lightning followed quickly by the rumbling of thunder shot through the sky. Bakugo and Uraraka glared at each other, neither one backing down.

Uraraka didn't exactly understand where she found the will to go against him so strongly. Perhaps it was the fact that she lost to him. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd never been more frustrated in her entire life. Or maybe it was the fact that she never wanted to lose to him ever again.

Uraraka blinked both in confusion and in disbelief as she watched as Bakugo drop the now empty coffee can on the floor as he stood up to leave.

Bakugo didn't say another word, didn't even look back at her as he began to descend down the rickety wooden steps. He paused at the pull on the edge of his hood, feeling the fabric slide off his head and onto the back of his neck. "What the hell-"

"W-Where do you think you're going?" Uraraka asked wide-eyed.

Bakugo raised an arm against hers to force her off of him. "Fucking let go-"

Uraraka responded by grasping the his hood with both her hands. "Don't tell me you're leaving all this trash behind? It's your responsibility!"

Bakugo looked even more livid, ready to unleash another wave of curses.

Uraraka let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll shut up. I won't talk anymore, ok? So you can stay." Her tone turned a bit more gentle and compromising. "I don't want to feel guilty over something that could happen to you if you left here right now."

Uraraka slowly let go of Bakugo's hood when she realized he didn't seem like he would make any sudden movements. He stayed rooted on the bottom steps of the shrine for a while, still glaring daggers at the girl before him. Uraraka remained a few steps away, hands wringing each other in a gesture of discomfort. But her eyes stared at his undeterred.

"One more word and I'll blast you out of this place." That was all he said before walking up past her and back to where he sat.

"But your trash-"

"ONE MORE WORD!"

Uraraka flinched at the force of his voice, but she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth. For some strange reason, his anger was losing its intimidating effect on her. She was beginning to see it was a defense for the embarrassment he probably felt at being called out.

Bakugo glared at her from the floor where he sat. There was seriously something wrong with this girl's head. Here he was, screaming bloody murder at her, and she was trying to stifle a laugh?

Uraraka finally managed to quell her silent giggles and sat down beside a still petulant Bakugo. The rain was slowly dying down, and the rhythm of its splatters were calmer and scarcer. The atmosphere between them mirrored that as well. There was a strange companionable silence between them. It was comfortable, and dare she say, starting to feel somewhat friendly.

Bakugo rose to his feet just as the rain dropped into a drizzle. Pulling up his hood, he made his way out of the temple.

Uraraka felt a need to say something but she didn't know what. She didn't want things to be left hanging, so she stood up just as Bakugo reached the bottom steps. "I'll see you in school!"

She heard an exasperated sigh. But not long after that, she saw him slightly turn his head to the side before nodding in acknowledgement.

Uraraka grinned at the gesture. Perhaps he wasn't so bad.

* * *

END.

I love banter and characters who seem so opposite that they actually make it work. I just feel Uraraka could serve as a catalyst to turn Bakugo into someone a bit more empathic and human. They have the makings of a pair that could build a really strong friendship based on trust and respect that could possibly turn into something more.

Constructive criticism would be nice :)


End file.
